


Wind in, thoughts out

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, F/F, Hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Garuda and Louise are trying their best to get along through their shared affection for the latter's younger brother, Lowen. The dragoness falters and decides to take matters into her own hands, so she may rid herself of another obstacle.





	Wind in, thoughts out

The day was like any other for the young healer known as Lowen... and by that, he meant that it was anything but calm. Two screeching harpies were towering above him, both of them having at least two heads worth of height on him, making it hard for him to truly look them in the eye. It certainly didn't help that they both had an ample set of melons hanging off their chests, increasing the difficulty of meeting them eye-to-eye from where he was standing.

On his left stood his beautiful sister, Louise. Ever the doting surrogate parent, she seemed in an especially foul mood today as she stared daggers at the dragon standing across from her. Her hands were firmly glued to her hips as she dared to stand up to a woman much more powerful than her, but she didn't even flinch nor blink in her presence. She rightfully perceived the larger woman as a threat to her brother, so she was going to stand against her in opposition.

On the right stood Lady Garuda with her arms crossed underneath her bosom, letting her emphasize just how larger she was in comparison to the human. Curves and height were both out scaling her in generous margins, and yet despite this, it hadn't earned her a decisive victory. A small vein started to boil near her forehead, her ill-constrained anger growing plenty visible.

"I thought we had an agreement, you harlot! You'd have my brother every other day, and I make sure you haven't put any horrible ideas in his mind while he's been alone with you! Why are you even here!?" Louise shouted with her upset mood barely kept in check, evident by just how much distaste her voice carried. The fires within her eyes as she peered into Garuda's were so unbecoming, but she had truly troubled her...

"Well, I thought it was about time to re-negotiate that agreement. After all, you've clearly seen how affectionate little Lowen is towards me whenever we're together, so naturally we should be together more often, if not permanently. Besides, you do know who you're talking to, don't you? Lest I remind you, I rule over the winds themselves, and unless you butt off and give me my precious boy, I think I'll exert some of that rule on you!" Garuda was equally vitriolic as she shouted back at the smaller girl, with a few cursory glances thrown Lowen's way. He didn't notice it, but every time he entered her vision, her eyes turned into a pair of hearts and her chest beat with a pressure unimaginable to humans.

As the two girls continued to shout back and forth at one another, eventually the boy that they fought over couldn't take their bickering any longer. "Please, both of you! Stop! You're better than this!" He shouted as loud as his little lungs could muster, and immediately their eyes fell upon him. "Especially you, sister! Please, you know how much Lady Garuda went through, you shouldn't be so harsh just because she's been without a friend for so long!"

The pink haired woman was left speechless at the sight of her brother not only growing a spine, but also defending the dragon that had previously given them so much unending trouble... but she had to agree, this was extremely unbecoming of her. With that in mind, she cleared her throat and started to blush. "...I... Suppose that we might be able to work something out, as long as you keep your existing promise not to defile him. Are we clear on that?" Louise said as she grit her teeth ever slightly, looking up at Garuda with an expression that conveyed just how little she truly wanted to come to a compromise...But if it meant that Lowen would be happy, then she had to do it.

The green-haired wind-aligned dragoness had other ideas in store, however. The moment that Louise finally agreed to compromise was the moment that she kneeled down on her knees and kissed Lowen on the cheek. "Run along now, dear, We'll figure things out. Thank you so much for being our arbitrator." Every word that came out of Garuda's mouth dripped with need, and though the object of her affections didn't notice just how her eyes throbbed with need as she stared into his, it was clear that just talking to him like this was enough to get her depraved mind racing.

Lowen however fell for her charms and nodded, running off and leaving the two women alone... Which mean that Garuda now had Louise exactly where she wanted her.

"Right, about the compromise... I think... It'll be best if you have him two days back to back, then he'll come home to me for one, and so on. That sounds reas-" The pink haired woman had closed her eyes in an attempt to keep her thoughts focused on the matter at hand, but this just left her vulnerable to what the dragoness had planned.

Suddenly, Louise felt a soft breeze pouring in through her ear. It tickled a little, just enough that it distracted her and made her try and look around in an attempt to find what had caused that small gust of air. Then, she felt the same tickling sensation again, this time a little more intense. Her lips slowly started to curl into a smile as she began to forget what she had been thinking about, the gust having managed to blow the thoughts nestled in her mind right out of the other ear. As she began to giggle from the tickling sensation returning with full force and no sign of disappearing this time, she neglected to realize what had just happened to her.

Garuda knew, however. She was responsible for the winds that had just blown the girl's troublesome thoughts out of her head, never to return. All that was left before her, was the gleefully giggling and smiling idiot. So much so that the dragoness could just wave her hand in front of her face, and she'd receive nary even a blink in response. "Oh, Louise? You don't mind if I take Lowen and make him mine forever, do you?" The cheeky dragoness asked aloud, almost sincerely expecting an answer.

Of course, she received none, as the pink-haired idiot was still staring straight ahead, occasionally giggling as she felt the empty insides of her mind get brushed by those intense winds blowing throughout the tunnels she called ears. Such intense resistance blown away, just like that.

"Really? Not even a pip? Guess that means he's all mine, thank you!" Garuda chuckled before it turned into full blown cackling, all too amused by just how easy it was to exert her power over wind to completely wipe the girl's mind. Now she no longer had to deal with the pink haired thorn in her backside, letting her take her leave to go find her beloved. Her heart practically started to pound against her ribcage, as she knew exactly what she was going to do to the young man.

As the minutes turned into hours, the loud sounds of intimate lovemaking made their way all the way to the happy-faced Louise, who merely stood there, giggling a little. She didn't realize nor care that Garuda was likely assaulting her brother in a sexual manner, no doubt riding his little healer rod to her heart's content, making sure that she gave both him and it more than enough worship.

All that mattered to this airhead, was the tickly sensation still rubbing up against her bean of a brain... ehehehe...

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece that Zarvex3's Garuda picture gave birth to. Unsollicited, but highly appreciated by said fella. Highly recommend checking him out on Deviantart/Newgrounds, he does great work.


End file.
